Roommate Wanted Or Not?
by hotchadobsessed
Summary: Lucas & Peyton are no longer a couple but still good friends despite the country that separates them. What happens when Lucas wants to move closer to home and he has new living arrangements with the other broody blonde? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Wait! What?" Haley looked at her best friend confused.

"I hate being on the other side of the country to you guys and it's just not working out at UC so I'm gonna come home." Lucas explained.

"Come home as in Tree Hill home?"

"Well no, but New York so close enough and I'll be studying at NYU."

"Oh my God that's the best news I've heard all day. All of my closest friends only a couple of hours away!" Haley jumped up excited, giving Lucas a hug.

"Yeah so I guess this little day trip was a bit more than wanting to see you guys." Lucas meekly added.

"So we're not good enough for just a visit then bro?" Nathan teased as he entered the living room. Lucas laughed.

"Of course you are, but I also need to start looking for somewhere to live."

"Well you do know who lives in New York already right?" Nathan asked and was hit by Haley. "What?!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Nathan."

"Who? Peyton? Why is that a bad idea? We ended things on a good note. It wasn't a messy break up unlike with someone else I know." Lucas glanced over at Nathan who shrugged sheepishly.

"What can I say? I was an asshole back then."

"You can say that again." Haley rolled her eyes receiving a surprised glance from Nathan. "Well obviously you've changed now." Haley leant over and gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Lucas I'm just saying that you and Peyton have history and maybe confining each other to such a small space isn't an ideal solution." Haley called over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I guess you're right. Well then I better start looking for something."

Nathan threw Lucas the paper.

"Off you go big brother, enjoy." Nathan smirked as he followed Haley to the kitchen and left Lucas flicking through the real estate section of the paper.

* * *

"Come on, this is like the fifth placed we've looked at today, not to mention the four we saw yesterday and the eight we saw last weekend. It's crap, like all the others, can you please just call Peyton now?" Nathan whined getting annoyed.

"I think Nathan's right." Haley agreed with her husband.

"You're the one that said it was a bad idea in the first place." Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah that's what I said before I realised how many crappy places there are in New York." Haley sighed. "Have you even told her you're moving?"

"Not yet. I figured we could just catch up once I got settled in my own place, but I guess I'll call her tonight."

"Thank God, let's go home." Nathan dragged Lucas and Haley out the door.

* * *

"Hey we're home." Haley called out as she entered the house, followed by Nathan and Lucas. Haley's sister Taylor comes out of the kitchen holding a small boy with blonde tufts of hair and Nathan's deep blue eyes.

"Hey guys, so how was the house hunting?"

"A waste of time. Again. Do you even know how many bad places there are in New York? Lucas is just gonna call and ask Peyton." Nathan explained as he ruffled the little boys hair as he walked past. Taylor handed the boy to Haley.

"Peyton as in Peyton Sawyer? Is that such a good idea?" Taylor asked as she sat next to Lucas relaxing on the couch.

"What is it with you James' sisters and Peyton and I?" Lucas laughed. "And hey you weren't even around." Lucas looked at Taylor confused.

"Maybe but I still remember the way you were whenever you looked at her. Like a lost puppy." Lucas glared at Taylor.

"Ok, maybe not. But I did hear about your little romance."

"Haley!" Lucas exclaimed to his best friend. Haley looked up shocked from playing with the little boy.

"What? She's my sister Lucas and it was good gossip." Haley defended herself.

"Come here Jamie, let's not associate with the traitors." Lucas got up and took the boy out of Haley's arms, distancing himself from the two sisters. The smirk on his face however showed he was joking.

"Hey, don't bring my son into this." Haley joked back as Nathan entered the room.

"Our son." Nathan unconciously corrected. "And what's Lucas doing now?"

"These two," Lucas signalled to Haley and Taylor, "Have been gossiping about Peyton and I."

"Dude, we all gossiped about you and Peyton." Nathan laughed.

"Well as much fun as this is, I'm gonna head off. Bye sis, brother in law, Lucas." Taylor walked out the front door.

"Thanks again." Haley called out as she shuts the door.

"Ok I'm gonna go put Jamie down, why don't you just call Peyton." Haley instructed Lucas as she took the sleepy child from his arms.

"Yes sir!" Lucas mock saluted as he made himself comfortable on the couch and picked up the phone. Haley heads upstairs while Lucas starts dialling.

"I think I'll go help her." Nathan pointed in the direction Haley just went, leaving Lucas by himself.

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey stranger." Lucas greeted.

"Lucas I only spoke to you last week, I'm hardly becoming a stranger." Peyton rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch.

"I know but I haven't seen you in a while so that makes you a semi-stranger."

"Well is it my fault you live on the other side of the country and never come to visit? No. So what's up?"

"I have some news."

"Let me guess. Someone's pregnant?" Peyton asked flatly.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well you are Dan Scott's son Lucas." Peyton laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Lucas deadpanned. "No this news has to do with you."

"Me? Ok, now I'm interested." Peyton sat up curious.

"What would you say if you're best friend was coming to New York?"

"Haley's coming?" Peyton excitedly asked, teasing Lucas.

"Gee I'm feeling the love, no I'm coming to New York."

"That's great Lucas, how long are you staying for?"

"Well forever, at least for now until I finish school."

"Hey you're transferring to NYU that's great. So where are you living and we can have a party."

"Actually that's kind of one of the reasons I called. You see we've been looking at so many places for the last couple of weeks and did you know there's nothing decent in New York at the moment? So I was wondering, maybe, if you have room in that big apartment you have, which you refuse to share, you would let me stay with you for a while?" Lucas requested. Peyton is quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Peyton?" Lucas asks after a minute.

"Sure, sure, that's fine. I mean why not right? I guess I'll be seeing you soon then roomy."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Just a little background info because a couple of people have asked what happened between Lucas and Peyton – I'm lazy and can't be bothered making up a back story so I'm stealing the story line of the show and just saying that everything up to the season 4 finale happened except Lucas and Peyton broke up amicably because they didn't want to do long distance and obviously they didn't take the paths set out for them by Mark. Lucas went to UC on the West coast and Peyton went to NYU on the East coast. Anything else, ask and I shall let you know – and by that I mean make something up :)

Oh and did I say that Nathan and Haley still live in Tree Hill? Let's say they live in Boston because they will probably be popping in a lot and Tree Hill is pretty far from New York for a day trip.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH or anything else you read and think it's familiar to something you've read, watched or heard :)

* * *

Peyton was relaxing on her couch early Saturday morning eating cereal and mindlessly watching cartoons when a loud knock echoed through her apartment. Peyton slowly moved from the couch to the front door, unaware she was supposed to be expecting anyone that morning. Looking through her peephole, she jumped excitedly upon recognising the face on the other side and quickly moved to unlock the door and open it wide for her visitor.

"Luke!" She happily exclaimed as she jumped at the man standing in her doorway, enveloping him in a hug.

"And what are we? Chopped liver?" Nathan complained as he dragged two suitcases past the embracing couple and into the apartment. Haley hit his arm playfully as she followed him through the doorway carrying Jamie with her. Peyton laughed as she ended the hug and turned to her oldest friends.

"Of course not Nate. You're my very cute ex-boyfriend, yes you are." She teased in a baby voice as she pinched his cheeks playfully. He swatted away her hands as he pulled her in for a hug. Peyton laughed as she finally pushed him away and hugged Haley, and incidentally Jamie who was still in her arms.

"Come sit down." Peyton motioned for everyone to move into the living room. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she questioned as they all sat and she went to the kitchen to fix some coffee. Nathan rolled his eyes as he motioned to the suitcases near the doorway.

"Oh we just thought we'd drop by unexpectedly and bring about a lifetimes worth of stuff with us." He commented sarcastically as he accepted the mug of coffee from Peyton as she came back into the living room.

"Huh?" Peyton asked confusedly before noticing the suitcases and various boxes. "Oh!" Peyton exclaimed as it all clicked to place in her head and she realised she was in fact expecting people that morning.

"You did remember we were coming today, didn't you Peyt?" Lucas asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Of course I remembered." Peyton rolled her eyes as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I even have everything set up in the guest bedroom, which I guess is technically your bedroom now." Peyton smiled brightly at him.

"Great." Lucas commented as he stood up, placing his mug on the coffee table. "I'll just go and check it out, see how it suits me." Lucas went to walk down the hallway, hoping to call Peyton's bluff in setting up the guest bedroom. Peyton grabbed his arm pulling him back down on the couch.

"Don't be silly Luke, you'll have plenty of time to do that later. Let's just relax and catch up." Peyton patted his knee as she turned back to Nathan and Haley who were looking on amusedly at the pair. Haley suddenly stood, holding Jamie tightly on her hip.

"We only talked on the phone last night Peyton. We'll leave you and Luke to get settled and we'll come up next weekend for a little housewarming." She motioned for Nathan to follow as she went to the front door. Nathan opened his mouth as if to protest but was silenced with a look from Haley.

"Haley, you guys don't have to leave. It won't take us long to get settled and then we can go grab some lunch." Peyton protested.

"No, no Peyton. We have heaps to do at home so it's better if we go now." Haley insisted as she pushed Nathan out the door who didn't even get the chance to say goodbye as the door closed behind her. Peyton sought out Lucas as he was clearing the mugs from the coffee table and taking them to the kitchen.

"So that whole thing about me having already set everything up." Peyton started meekly. "It's not exactly true."

Lucas looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"I already figured that out myself especially when you forcefully stopped me from going to check it out." He observed, leaning on the sink as he faced her. Peyton reached over the counter and shoved him in the chest.

"Woah, when did you get so aggressive? That's like the second time you've hit me since I arrived about 15 minutes ago" Lucas commented as he jokingly looked at his watch.

"Shut up. I know you enjoy it when I touch you." Peyton commented sarcastically, expecting Lucas to laugh along with her, but at his stony expression that caused a weird vibe to emerge in the kitchen, she quickly changed the subject.

"How about we get that room set up for real?" She asked as she moved down the hallway. When she didn't hear him moving from his spot, she popped her head back in the kitchen and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come on Scott. I'm not carrying all of your crap for you. Get a move on." She pointed at the suitcases near the front door and motioned he follow as she headed to his new room.

**Author's Note:** Ta da! So I hardly ever write fan fictions and if I do I just do it to get one idea out and can't really make it into a worthwhile story but reviews push me to try harder and get out chapters for you guys so pretty pretty please review because I love them. And I have no idea where this story is going so reviews will force me to make up something :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just quickly, thanks for the reviews, they make me smile! And I think I've kind of stuffed up the time line for this fic so I'll explain. They graduated at 18 and they are now 21 (I wanted them to be legal) so they are in their 3rd year of college.

Oh and I'm really enjoying writing this story. I think it's because it's light hearted and easy. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own OTH or anything associated with it.

* * *

It had been a week since Lucas had officially moved in to Peyton's apartment and there had been no awkward moments with underlying sexual undertones as there had been the first day he had moved in. Peyton had been busy with classes all week while Lucas got his affairs in order so he could transfer to NYU. All of his paperwork and academic transcripts had been transferred to the administration at NYU and it was just a matter of getting his timetable ready to start classes the following week. Peyton and Lucas had of course been spending the majority of their down time together seeing as how they were living together and commended themselves on staying close friends regardless of their messy history in high school.

Nights were usually spent with a comfortable dinner between the two, usually courtesy of Lucas because Peyton couldn't cook to save her life and had otherwise been living on take out for the past year. This was normally followed by a movie that they had both seen a hundred times because Peyton usually fell asleep half way through, leaving Lucas to put her to bed and reluctantly retire to bed himself.

But that was their routine during the week, and for their first weekend as roommates, Lucas and Peyton were opening their door to their oldest friends (upon their insistence) and getting ready for a whole weekend of late nights and debauchery. Even Nathan and Haley were coming to act like typical 21 year olds because they were leaving Jamie with Grandma Deb.

It was early Saturday morning and Peyton awoke to the smell of delicious blueberry pancakes wafting through the apartment. Eagerly, Peyton exited her room to find Lucas fully dressed and cooking. Peyton made her way to grab a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the table to await her breakfast.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Lucas asked amusedly as he found Peyton waiting eagerly at the table as he approached. Peyton waved expectantly at the blank spot in front of her.

"Breakfast." Peyton replied shortly.

"And who says I was making breakfast for you?" Lucas asked as he took his plate of blueberry pancakes into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"But..." Peyton started to protest as she followed him. "What about me?" she pouted taking a seat next to him.

"What about you, Shannon?" Lucas replied, digging into his pancakes, eyes glued on the television. Peyton huffed as she sat back in the couch, arms crossed over her chest. Lucas continued to ignore her until between bites the plate was suddenly not in front of him anymore. Looking up shocked, he found Peyton guarding the plate in her lap, picking at the pancakes.

"I don't think so." Lucas protested as he tried to reach around her to take the plate back. Peyton responded by holding the plate above her head. She didn't really think about the fact she couldn't even eat the pancakes this way, she just wanted to stop Lucas from getting them. With Peyton's arms above her head, Lucas took advantage of her position and started ticking her. The plan worked – kind of. Lucas' tickling got Peyton to let go of the pancakes, but the plate fell to the floor upside down, essentially ruining the pancakes.

"Now look what you've done." Peyton admonished him, mouth agape with shock. She retaliated to the tickling war by attacking Lucas until they had both fallen off the couch to the floor, with Peyton straddling Lucas , trying to hold his arms away from her.

"Peyton!" Brooke whined as she made her way towards the apartment door. "Peyton!" she repeated as her best friends blonde curly locks didn't appear in the doorway as expected. Brooke huffed and left her very large and heavy suitcase where it was at the top of the stairs as she entered the apartment. "Peyton!" Brooke complained as she caught sight of Peyton on top of what she assumed was a very hot guy, judging by what she could see.

"Peyton. stop flirting with hot guys while straddling them and come help me." Brooke insisted as she walked closer to the couple. Peyton laughed as she turned to face her friend, stopping her attempts at keeping Lucas pinned to the floor so he couldn't continue tickling her. Lucas also popped his head around Peyton's form to eye the brunette.

"Oh it's just Broody." Brooke commented when she saw him. "Well that's ok then but you really do need to stop now and come help me." She pouted, motioning outside the apartment.

"Help you with what?" Peyton asked, rolling her eyes, not even contemplating removing herself from her position on top of Lucas, not that he was complaining.

"I have 2 very very heavy suitcases waiting downstairs plus the one I attempted to drag up by myself which is currently waiting at the top of the stairs because I got tired and couldn't be bothered moving it further." Brooke explained, throwing herself on the nearest couch, illustrating how tired she was after her efforts. Peyton laughed.

"Brooke, you are only here for 2 days and you live like 15 minutes away. Why would you possibly need to bring 3 suitcases?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, it takes a lot to achieve this." She explained indicating her looks from head to toe. Peyton sighed as she finally stood from where her and Lucas had landed during their tickle fight, Lucas joining her moments later.

"Fine." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Point me to them."

"Uh uh." Brooke protested, looking at Lucas. "That's what hot, athletic Scott boys are for." She shoved him towards the apartment door, indicating he go collect the bags.

"Oh, is that all I'm good for these days?" Lucas mock pouted as he left the apartment.

"I'm sure that's not all that he's good for, right Blondie?" Brooke winked at her best friend who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well you would know." Peyton lightly commented as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"But now you're living with him. That's got to mean extra benefits." Brooke laughed as Peyton whipped her with a tea towel, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I should probably explain I'm from Australia so the whole "What about you, Shannon?" joke isn't going to make sense to anyone other than Aussies so I'll explain. There's a singer called Shannon Noll who sings a song called "What about me?" so whenever I whine like that my friend calls me Shannon. And because I'm from Australia I probably don't explain the college thing properly because I don't get it.

Review because you love me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Wow, I love the reviews. You guys are so sweet. And for the non-Aussie people that got the Shannon Noll joke that's great! I was worried about it all night.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything OTH related – unfortunately.

* * *

After the house warming party that mainly consisted of drinking copious amounts of alcohol well into the night, everyone is crashed throughout the apartment. Peyton and Brooke are sharing a bed, Lucas and Skills are sharing a bed, Mouth, Junk and Fergie are crashed on the living room floor while Nathan and Haley scored the pull out sofa.

Lucas awakes for the fifth time since they stumbled in to bed to Skills' heels digging into his thigh and a lack of blankets that are currently cocooning Skills. Forgetting Brooke is in with Peyton he figures he can crash with her and makes his way to her bedroom. The room is very dark so he carefully makes his way through the room until he hits the bed. He can see Peyton's blonde curls sticking out from under the covers on one side of the bed and, completely ignoring the lump on the other side of the bed, he lies down.

"Ah!" Brooke screams as she feels a heavy weight drop on top of her.

"Ah!" Lucas screams as he realises he is lying on top of Brooke.

"Ah!" Peyton scream as she wakes up to find Lucas and Brooke together next to her.

"Luke, what are you doing in here?" Peyton asked confused.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why he's in here P. Sawyer." Brooke commented, feeling something poking her in the stomach. Lucas looked confused at Brooke's comment and then realising, he reached down to remove the flashlight that had fallen off of Peyton's side table and lodged between them.

"Oh." Brooke replied embarrassed. "My bad."

"So?" Peyton prompted as Lucas remained on top of her best friend.

"Skills is kicking me." Lucas whined, shifting himself to lie between the two girls. Brooke sighed and rolled over with her back to the pair, letting them work it out.

"And you think that 3 people in one bed is going to be better than that?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Please." Lucas pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Peyton huffed and turned to switch off the bedside lamp.

"Just go to sleep Luke." Peyton told him as she also turned away from him and tried to get comfortable. Lucas smiled to himself as he lay on his back between the two best friends.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton awake to a) a massive headache and b) a comfortable yet heavy weight across her stomach. Figuring Brooke had tossed during the night, Peyton turned to face her bed partner, only to come face to face with a set of very blue eyes and blonde hair, with Brooke nowhere to be seen.

"Morning." Lucas mumbled, prompting Peyton to pull the sheet over his mouth. At Lucas' confused expression, Peyton explained.

"Morning breath. But hello to you too. Where's Brooke?"

"She went to get some breakfast from everyone. She apparently doesn't get hangovers like us mere commoners as she so eloquently put it when she woke me up with a pillow over the head." Lucas explained through the sheet, which was luckily quite thin so Peyton could still understand him.

"Right." Peyton suddenly noticed their position in the bed. Not only were they now facing each other, their faces mere inches from the other, but in her attempt to turn over and annoy who she thought was Brooke, she had also swung her leg over his so they were currently tangled over each other. When Lucas felt Peyton start to pull away, he tightened his grip around her waist, effectively stopping her movement.

"Sleep." Lucas insisted, as he shut his eyes.

"Luke, we have to get up. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Peyton protested, shaking him.

"Sleep." Lucas repeated, squeezing her even tighter to his bare chest. "Besides they know where we are. Your bedroom isn't that far from the living room, I'm sure if they wanted us they would come looking."

Peyton reluctantly agreed, snuggling into Lucas' warmth as she attempted to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, all guests were up and enjoying the hot breakfast of waffles, bacon, eggs, sausages and coffee that Brooke had provided - from the store of course.

"Maybe someone should check on Luke and Peyton?" Skills suggested, dropping his napkin ready to head towards the bedroom.

"Stop!" Brooke and Haley demanded at the same time. Skills stopped in his tracks.

"Sit." Haley demanded, making Skills return to his seat sheepishly.

"We finally got them in a bed together, we want to see what Leyton drama we can stir up this morning." Brooke explained at everyone's confused faces.

"Um, actually _we_ didn't get them in a bed together, Lucas was just too much of a baby to share his own bed." Nathan pointed out, stuffing a waffle in his mouth.

"Not the point." Haley playfully smacked her husband.

* * *

Hours later, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie had left the apartment to take the long drive back to Tree Hill because they had classes the next day while Nathan, Haley and Brooke had stuck around and were currently watching a movie. Suddenly two very dishevelled blondes entered the living room.

"About time you two woke up." Nathan commented, not taking his eyes off the television. Brooke raised an eyebrow at their appearance.

"Did we have a good sleep in?" she questioned.

"Coffee." Peyton mumbled as she stumbled towards the kitchen, leaving 3 pairs of eyes looking at Lucas expectantly.

"You do know that we just slept, right?" Lucas asked as he took a seat on the couch. When he saw Brooke open her mouth to say something he continued. "And people tend to toss and turn when they sleep hence the dishevelled appearance."

Brooke pouted. "No fun."

'What's no fun?" Peyton asked as she reentered the living room with two mugs of coffee, handing one to Lucas.

"No Leyton sex this morning." Brooke replied simply, returning back to the movie. Peyton almost spit out her coffee at the insinuation.

"Brooke, I doubt that will be happening. Ever. Let alone this morning when there were 7 guests in the house." Missing Lucas' crestfallen expression, Peyton continued noticing the emptiness of her apartment. "Speaking of which, where are the other 4?"

"They went home, had to get ready for classes for tomorrow." Nathan explained.

"Pfft, yeah that will be the day when those 4 actually turn up to class prepared." Haley snickered.

Lucas quietly continued sipping his coffee, trying not to show the hurt at Peyton's reminder that they were no longer a couple, hadn't been for years now, but that she also didn't even think it was a possibility that they'd be getting back together. Haley noticed Lucas brooding, as usual, and decided to intervene.

"Well you two lazy bones were in bed almost half the day, so I say it's time for lunch. Lucas you want to join me in running out to get some groceries?" Haley offered, already standing up on her way to gather her things.

"I can come with you Hales?" Nathan offered, moving to stand as well but on Haley's glare sat back down. "Or not." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sure." Lucas looked glad to escape the apartment if only for 20 minutes. And the two best friends left the apartment.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

While Nathan went to grab a quick shower which he couldn't get earlier because Brooke and Haley didn't want anyone interrupting the brooding blondes, Brooke took the chance to see how Peyton felt about the new living arrangement.

"So Blondie, tell me, is he good in bed?" Brooke implied suggestively, nudging her friend in the ribs.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Peyton asked with a quirked eyebrow. "And since when have you been all for 'Leyton' as you so gracefully put it?"

"Well it's like rooting for Romeo and Juliet, or Piper and Leo, or Nathan and Haley. When it's meant to be, why try batting for any other team?" Brooke explained.

"I don't think meant to be couples break up because of long distance, Brooke. Just face it, that ship sailed a long time ago."

"Ok." Brooke agreed sarcastically. "Well tell me, what's it like living with him though? Any old feelings resurfacing?"

* * *

"I think they resurfaced after about a day of living with her." Lucas whined as he pushed the shopping trolley through the grocery store, Haley walking next to him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Haley asked as she perused the different types of cheese on display.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do about it?" Lucas asked eagerly.

* * *

"I don't know sweetie, only you can answer that question for yourself." Brooke reminded her friend. Peyton leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" she pouted. "You would think that we got whatever we had out of our system by now. I mean it has been 3 years."

"I don't think it matters how recent it was or how long it's been, the connection you two had will always be there." Brooke reasoned.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Peyton complained.

* * *

"You can't just ignore it Lucas, you two are eventually going to have to work this out." Haley pointed out as they were making their way back to the apartment.

"Well eventually doesn't have to be right this very second right?" Lucas asked rhetorically.

"But since your very best friend in the whole wide world is here right this very second, don't you think you should figure it out now?"

Lucas sighed as they started making their way up the stairs towards the apartment door.

"Well I know how I feel, I guess it's just a waiting game to see how she feels."

* * *

"So how do you feel then?" Brooke prodded.

"I know that I like having him here, I don't think I could see us going separate ways again because these days all I think about is coming home to him every day and having him make me smile.' At Brooke's wide grin, Peyton continued. "But that doesn't spell romance, Brooke. I could just as easily say that I want to be able to come home to you every day. And besides, it's not like just because I'm feeling this way, he does too."

"One - I think there's a bit of a difference and two – I think that's the least of your worries." Brooke rolled her eyes. "This conversation isn't over." Brooke pointed her finger sternly at Peyton before moving to the door as a knock and Lucas' voice yelling "Let us in!" resounded through the apartment.

* * *

The apartment finally resembled some sense of normalcy after the weekend Peyton and Lucas had shared with their friends. After Nathan and Haley had ventured to return home, and Brooke had quickly left after the invitation to clean was offered, Peyton and Lucas were finishing with the last bit of cleaning, washing the dishes.

"You know you should really get a dishwasher, Peyt." Lucas suggested as he dipped his hands into the murky water for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You know you live here too right? Why don't you go out and get one?" Peyton questioned while accepting another plate to dry.

"Because you're the woman and you're place is in the kitchen, hence making it your responsibility." Lucas returns, a full blown smirk on his face. Waiting for it, he counts to 3 in his head before his is whipped by the towel Peyton is holding.

"You just think you're hilarious don't you." Peyton rolls her eyes at his antics. Peyton watches as Lucas' smirk turns in to a genuine smile as he returns to the washing up.

"What are you thinking about?" Peyton asks curiously.

"This. You and me." He motions to the two of them standing in the kitchen.

"What about you and me?" Peyton asks, suddenly nervous this was the moment Brooke had been hinting at earlier.

"Well, what we're doing right now, this situation, I just always pictured my future to look like this. I always knew there'd be a moment in our lives where we were living together and doing stupid things like the dishes and just enjoying being together." Lucas turned to face her as he explained himself. Peyton couldn't help the smile growing on her face.

"Yeah. Me too."

The next morning, Lucas thought he would sleep in since his class didn't start until later in the afternoon. However, a spanner was thrown in his master plan when he awoke and realised that he really needed to go to the bathroom. Jumping out of bed, he races to the bathroom to find the door closed and who he can only assume is Peyton singing in the shower.

"Peyton I have to use the bathroom. Come on!" he yells through the closed door.

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm in the shower and there is no way you're coming in here." She yells back

"But I'm desperate. You're going to end up with pee all over the hallway carpet." He continues banging on the door.

"Lucas, there's no way you're coming in here. I'm in the shower" she protests. Lucas tries to wait it out, standing outside the bathroom door jumping from one foot to the other. When he finally hears the shower turn off, he assumes she remembers him waiting to use the bathroom and waits for her to let him in now that's she's finished. However, this never happens and he is left waiting, continuing to jump from one foot to the other. Finally, he decides he can't wait anymore and tries the door hoping it's unlocked. The door opens under his hand and he races into the bathroom.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Peyton yells as she watches him race into the bathroom, ignoring her standing there in just a towel as she is about to step out of the shower.

"Peyt, it was a matter of life and death." He sighs as he can finally relieve himself.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration" she quips as he fixes himself up and goes to leave the bathroom.

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. Or anything I don't enjoy seeing." he winks at her as he exits.

"Ass" Peyton yells as she slams the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I have a question. How many more fun, flirty moments can these two have before I'm expected to start in on all of the deep and meaningful to get them together? Though I am thinking a kiss is due...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** The review were amazing so I just wanted to give a huge thank you. Hopefully this chapter makes you want to review again :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything OTH related, except the merchandise I have spent way too much money on :)

* * *

It had been a week since the house warming party, and subsequently the bedroom antics of Peyton and Lucas, but they had avoided the awkwardness at all costs by not mentioning their impromptu sleeping arrangement. They remained in their comfortable routine, passing each other in the morning before class and spending nights at home together, but there had been a definite shift in both Peyton and Lucas' normal habits, such as dating. Though neither of them would admit it, they each were secretly waiting for the other to make a move, and weren't entertaining the idea of seeing anyone else, in case the other finally did make a move and they were unfortunately unavailable.

Though both tried to ignore their rising feelings, there was no denying the underlying sexual tension that flowed through the house. Understandably, this couldn't have been avoided in a small apartment that housed two very hot people of opposite sex, but the problem was compounded by the small accidents that kept happening like the earlier incident with the bathroom and both Lucas and Peyton walking into each others room without knocking, unaware that the other was getting changed. But like Lucas told Peyton, it was nothing they hadn't seen before.

Still, Peyton hoped to avoid those awkward moments, not just because it was embarrassing, but because she had to forcefully stop herself from throwing herself at him, and ripping what little clothing he did have on, off. Such was the situation that Peyton found herself in when she returned to the apartment after a long day of classes, only to find Lucas lounging gon the couch watching tv – sans shirt. Peyton groaned as she entered the apartment, gaining Lucas' attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he took in her weary appearance. Peyton simply shook her head, not trusting her voice, and made her way into the kitchen. She hoped to busy herself by grabbing a drink, but just as she was setting her glass on the counter, Lucas entered the kitchen. Peyton remained silent as she poured out her drink, trying to ignore Lucas' toned torso as he moved around the kitchen shirtless. As Lucas leant past Peyton to put something in the sink that she is currently leaning against, she snapped.

"Isn't there a shirt you could put on?" Peyton yells, throwing her arms up in frustration. Lucas raises his eyebrow in amusement.

"Is there a problem?" he smirks, making Peyton just want to smack it off.

"What if someone was to walk in? What would they think?"

"Seeing as this is my house, I don't care what they think." Lucas commented. "It's something else, isn't it?" Lucas realised as he took in Peyton's flushed appearance. Peyton shook her head and tried to leave the kitchen but was stopped when Lucas trapped her between himself and the sink.

"Does it turn you on, Peyt?" Lucas comments flirtingly, leaning into her. Peyton rolls her eyes, hoping to play off the comment.

"Oh yeah, I just can't control myself around you."

"Well maybe we should do something about that." Lucas suggests, leaning down to gently nibble on her ear. Peyton can't help but let out a sigh at Lucas' ministrations, causing Lucas to chuckle softly.

"Ugh!" Peyton groans as she pushes her way out of Lucas' hold and storms into her bedroom, but not before Lucas noticed the blush that had taken over Peyton's face, leaving him laughing all the way back to the living room.

* * *

A bright flash of light momentarily lit up Peyton's room, causing Peyton to wake up and search her room confusedly. Upon hearing the rain steadily hitting the apartment roof and softly tapping at the windows, Peyton figured out what had happened, but that didn't stop the fright that ran through her body as the lightening was followed by a huge clap of thunder, causing her to bolt upright in bed.

Hoping to slow her racing heart, Peyton forced herself to lie back in bed, only to be shocked upright once again when another hit of lightening and clap of thunder rumbled through the apartment. Peyton had never been good with storms. Even though she should have been used to them living in Tree Hill and having to weather them in that big house all by herself, she had never been comfortable with the idea of the skies opening above her and wreaking havoc on the world.

Peyton's thoughts shifted to Lucas, wondering if in the next room he had also been woken by the storm, or if he was sleeping soundly like a baby, which was the more probable answer. Well if she couldn't sleep, he sure as hell wasn't, Peyton thought to herself grumpily, as she made her way out of her room and into her roommates.

Sure enough when she entered, she saw Lucas sleeping comfortably on his stomach, spread out over most of the bed with all of the blankets piled around him. Peyton moved over to the side of the bed that was less taken up by Lucas' body and unceremoniously plopped herself down next t him. The movement had little effect on the sleeping blonde, as he shifted away from the sudden added weight, but didn't wake up.

"Lucas." Peyton whispered, leaning over him. No movement.

"Lucas." She repeated a little louder, this time adding a small shove to his back. Still no movement.

"Lucas." Peyton said again, this time in her normal tone, and pressing her body against his as she leant over him. Jackpot.

"What do you want woman? I'm trying to sleep." Lucas grumbled sleepily as he kept his back facing her.

"Luke, it's storming. There's lightning and thunder and I'm scared." She pouted, trying to pull his body to face her. He didn't budge.

"Peyt, that's what happens in winter. It storms. Now go back to sleep." He mumbled, shrugging her away.

"But Lucas, my room's all dark and it's scary. Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Only if you promise to go straight to sleep." Lucas agreed, trying to keep the smile hidden from his face at her willingness to sleep with him again.

"Promise." Peyton smiled, as she shifted into a comfortable position on the bed next to Lucas. She was trying to be careful not to roll into him, but he hadn't left her much room, and she kept bumping into his side.

"Lucas." Peyton whined when she couldn't get comfortable. Huffing, Lucas rolled to face her.

"What?"

"I can't get comfortable. You're hogging the bed." She complained. Lucas opened his arms so she could fit perfectly inside of them, her head laying on his bare chest.

"Better?" Lucas mumbled, as he felt himself drifting off. He could just feel Peyton nod against him. Just as the pair were drifting off to sleep, another clap of thunder sounded outside, causing Peyton to jump which also startled Lucas since he was holding her.

"Luke?" Peyton whispered.

"I know, Peyton. Just go back to sleep." He pushed, thinking she was going to complain about the storm.

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Lucas asked confused as he opened his eyes to look down at the blonde curly head beneath him.

"For this. For the other day. For everything." Peyton whispered, as she looked up to meet his startlingly blue eyes.

"Well, you're welcome, but you know I will do anything for you." Lucas told her sincerely. As Peyton looked up at Lucas, finding in his eyes nothing but love and adoration, she suddenly realised this is where she would always want to be. She never wanted to let go of this man in front of her, but now wasn't the right time. They had only just moved in together and a relationship would just complicate things. Wouldn't it?

As Lucas' gaze was locked with Peyton's he couldn't help giving in to the strong feelings he had had since he moved into the apartment with her. He always knew she was what he wanted and this moment right here was just confirming that thought.

Neither of them knew how it happened or who started it, but the two brooding blondes were all of a sudden kissing, lips locked and tongues battling. It wasn't a heated kiss with feverish intention, just a soft, slow and languid meeting of two souls who finally realised this was where they should be.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: **Yep, I know it has been ages since I updated but here's the thing – I find that now Leyton are together on the show I don't feel the need to create my own realities. But I tried since I get so many good reviews for this fic and I couldn't just leave it hanging

So enjoy!

* * *

Lucas awoke the next morning to find himself in an empty bed. While he was confused at the emptiness since he definitely remembered falling asleep with the blonde in his arms last night, he couldn't say he was surprised that she had run after what had happened between them.

Sighing, Lucas pulled himself into a sitting position as he swung his legs onto the floor. He wasn't going to deny that last night had been a dream come true as he finally showed Peyton how he really felt, but he wasn't going to jump right into big romantic gestures either. The quickest way to make Peyton hide how she felt with those damn walls of hers was to bombard her with grand declarations. He figured he would let the whole thing play out and see what her reaction was. With this in mind, Lucas made his way to the kitchen for some coffee after throwing on jeans and a t-shirt that he found lying on his bedroom floor.

Rounding the corner, Lucas expected to find Peyton leaning against the sink nursing a cup of coffee just like the position he had found her in for the last couple of weeks. However, the kitchen was empty and a quick scan of the living room proved it was empty as well. Listening to the sounds of the apartment, he could hear no water running or other distinguishing sounds from the bathroom, so Lucas decided either Peyton had gone back to her room for some more sleep or she had left early. Noticing a handwritten note propped near the coffee pot, Lucas decided she had done the latter.

Sure enough the note she had left him confirmed that she had run out early this morning to follow up on some errands she needed to finish and she didn't know when she would be back. Just as he suspected, Peyton hadn't mentioned anything about last nights' activities. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Lucas turned on the tv to some random chat show and settled himself on the couch.

* * *

Peyton sat alone at a table at a nearby coffee shop, mindlessly stirring her coffee as she stared blankly out the window. Last nights' storm had passed quickly, leaving only a few clouds in the sky and the streets glistening with still drying rain. If only everything else from last night would pass that quickly, she thought wryly, as the images of her kiss with Lucas rolled through her head, as they had been doing since she woke up.

She had been nothing but pleased when she woke up that morning in Lucas' bed, to find his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She knew that was how she wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of her life, but as she snuggled closer to his warmth, she couldn't shake the feeling everything was happening just a little too quickly. Why she couldn't just let herself be happy she would never know. Either way, as she watched Lucas sleeping next to her, his chest rising and falling softly with each breath, she felt the all too familiar instinct to run. Before she fully comprehended what she was doing, she had carefully extracted herself from Lucas' hold and quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom before quickly changing and leaving the apartment.

The time alone had done nothing to ease Peyton's mind, so she decided to call her best friend and unload all of her problems, with the hope someone else could solve them. Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled through her contact list before hitting send.

"Hey bestest friend! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Brooke's raspy voice greeted as she noticed the caller id.

"Not much." Peyton answered. "Actually, that's a lie. I have something to tell you."

"O-kay" Brooke dragged out. "You can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"Lucas and I... kind of... maybe... sort of... kissed." Peyton finally got out.

"And?" Brooke asked, her tone indicating she wasn't surprised at all.

"And it's a big deal!' Peyton exclaimed trying to keep her voice down as a few patrons looked her way. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Do you want the 'Lucas is hot' answer or the 'supportive best friend' answer?" Brooke questioned.

"What's the difference?" Peyton asked confused.

"Well the 'Lucas is hot' answer is along the lines of you going back to the apartment and getting laid – finally. While the 'supportive best friend' answer is along the lines of asking you how you feel and what you really want and blah blah blah." Brooke answered easily.

"Okay well seeing as I am not going to go and 'get laid' as you so eloquently put it, how about we go for the 'supportive best friend' answer."

"Damn I knew you would pick that one." Brooke sighed. "Okay, so what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well yes and no. I mean yes I couldn't imagine anything better but no because now it's going to be awkward."

"Why does it have to be awkward? Now you can both finally admit what everyone has been trying to tell you for the last few years and just get back together." Brooke reasoned.

"What if it was a one time thing? What if it didn't mean anything?"

"You're kidding right?" Brooke rolled her eyes even though Peyton couldn't see her. "Peyton, the boy is madly in love with you, has been for as long as I can remember. I would be willing to bet everything I have to say he is jumping for joy at this new turn of circumstances. By the way, what did he say about it?"

"Pretty much nothing. I mean it happened late last night, so we just fell asleep and then I kind of left first thing this morning before he woke up."

"Peyton!' Brooke admonished. "Just go home and you'll see it will all work out. As soon as you two are together in the same room – conscious – it will all fall into place."

Peyton started to protest, but was interrupted by Brooke's demand.

"No. Get back home right now missy. Call me later."

With that Brooke hung up, leaving Peyton holding onto her cell phone as she contemplated if she should listen to her best friend. Sighing, Peyton threw her cell phone back into her bag as she gathered her things to leave the coffee shop. She figured she might as well face the music and see what Lucas' reaction to all of this was.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I think just one more chapter to have the Leyton conversation... 


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know. I suck for abandoning this fic but I really had no idea to end it. Anyway here is my haphazard attempt for an ending.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic you feel you've read, heard or seen before...**

* * *

Peyton entered the apartment to find Lucas on the couch watching some basketball game rerun. Expecting him to turn as she entered, Peyton was stunned to find Lucas intently staring at the screen showing no indication he realised she had returned. Sighing loudly, Peyton waited for a response from Lucas and when she didn't receive one, she loudly marched into the kitchen, throwing her things with a bang on the counter as she searched the cupboards for a glass. Filling up the glass with water, Peyton leaned against the sink waiting for the arrival of Lucas, hoping he got the hint with all of the noise she made that she was waiting for him to approach her so they could talk.

No luck. Peyton listened as Lucas simply turned up the volume of the television to drown out the noise she was making. Peyton rolled her eyes as she set her empty glass on the sink. So he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Damn him.

Peyton approached him as he sat in front of the television. She took a seat on the couch next to him, close enough so their knees were touching but Lucas made no indication that she was there.

"Lucas?" Peyton started, looking down at her entwined hands in her lap, so she missed the fleeting look Lucas threw her away before focusing back on the game.

"Lucas?" Peyton tried again, this time turning to face him as she lay a hand on his forearm. Lucas audibly sighed as he reached for the remote and turned off the television.

"What?" Lucas asked as he still faced forward, not willing to look at her.

"We need to talk." Peyton tried.

"Yeah, we needed to talk this morning when we first woke up, but that didn't stop you from leaving." Lucas grumbled, as he finally turned to face her. Upon seeing the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and her red puffy eyes, he immediately calmed and his protective side came to the surface. He pulled her to him so her head rested underneath his chin as she curled up against his chest.

"I'm sorry." Peyton apologised. "I just didn't know what else to do. All I could keep thinking was that you were going to wake up and tell me it was all a mistake. I couldn't handle it if that happened."

"Peyt, why would I say something like that? Have you not noticed what had been going on here for the last couple of weeks?"

"Maybe." Peyton replied as a slight blush rose on her cheeks. "So then, it wasn't a mistake?" she asked timidly.

"Definately not." Lucas grinned. "I think we may need to have a repeat performance."

Peyton swatted his chest as she moved slightly out of his arms so she could look up at him. "You're such a guy. This is serious, we should really talk about it especially if we're going to keep this living arrangement."

"In my mind there's nothing to talk about. It's not like we haven't done this before."

Peyton sighed as she moved back into her original position. "I guess you're right."

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Peyton suddenly sat up again.

"But, are you sure you're sure? What if things get complicated because we're living together? Maybe you should find another place to stay? Maybe –"

Lucas cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her protests as the two continued to kiss.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
